


Runaway

by Lilly_C



Series: Prompt in a Box [1]
Category: Lie With Me
Genre: Community: prompt_in_a_box, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-23
Updated: 2008-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He makes me want to runaway</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runaway

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt used was turn around.
> 
> Set during a scene at the end of the movie where David is chasing after Leila home after Rachel's wedding. There isn't a lot of dialouge that scene, so this is just my take and is a mixture of POV and spoken.
> 
> Thanks go to Tamara for doing beta for me, much appreciated flower.

Leila would stop running but doesn’t know how to because she’s been doing for a long time and sometimes it’s the easiest thing to do. The first sign of been uncovered and instinct tells her to move on, leave it all behind only start over again with the next meaningless man.

“Leila, slow down,” David panted.

David was different. There was something about him that made her yearn for him yet she’s scared to find out what it means to love somebody completely and not to just use them for her own cheap little thrills. 

As David caught up with her he gently tugged her elbow. “You didn’t turn around,” he said as Leila slowed down. 

“I know I didn’t because I’m scared of what I might see,” Leila admitted.

“You’re not the only runaway,” David offered reassuringly.

Leila shook her head, quickening to a run. She occasionally looked back to see if David was still chasing her. “Stop!” David demanded. Choosing to ignore his demands she kept on running but his pleas and insistent urges were resonating in her head like a melody in the mist. She tried to keep him out of her mind but it had become impossible because realization told her that he was there to stay, to be uncovered too.


End file.
